


True to North

by Moony_Luna_Black (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moony_Luna_Black
Summary: Tried making a song fic; lost interest in writing it but it’s a long distance relationship b/t Luke and a female OC set to Red DesertI’ll probably come back to it in the future but for rn, this be all of it. Been having trouble writing.





	True to North

**Red red desert,**

**Heal our blues**

It had been a while since I'd seen Luke. I knew this relationship would come with him being gone for long spans of time. He'd send his usual 'good morning butterfly' but that was it. Right now I just wish he was home with me & Petunia.

**I'd dive deeper for you,**

**What a blessing to feel your love,**

**Twilight moments with you**

The tour was nearing the end, pictures from previous dates kept me from going insane. There was one of us at a carnival that Michael had taken. It was a double date with him & Crystal. We had just gotten off the spinning tea cups, her head leaning on my shoulder.

**I've been asleep for so long, I'm so far away,**

**Visions I see are strong,**

**I hear what they say**

Petunia has taken to sleeping with her head on my chest. Since he'd left for tour, I'd started raiding his closet for hoodies & sweatpants. Anything that smelled like Luke. Petunia must've picked up on that; sure knowing she's missing her dad. 

**Won't you leave all your fears at the edge of the world?**

**I'll tell you again like I told you before**

I remember how I'd been so nervous to ask her out. It took a game of truth or dare for it to happen. Calum had grown tired of my crush on her. 

'You have her coffee order memorized, & a whole playlist for her whenever she's in the car'

'So?'

'Just ask her out already!'

It was Ashton's place, we'd all had a few beers when he suggested the game. Michael had first dared me to drink tzatziki sauce. I couldn't do it, ended up throwing up. 'Luke, truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'I dare you to take who you consider the prettiest person in here on a date'

I know neither him or Calum meant for it to be a dare. But I don't regret any of it. I know Arzaylea had broken his heart and made him hesitate when it came to start a new relationship. 

**I’ve been asleep for so long,**

**wasting away**

I had decided to surprise her, saying that I couldn't text her because the band was busy with interviews. Reality was I was on a plane back to my girls. I've been asleep so long, wasting away 'Luke?' 'Did I wake you?' 'Not as much as Tuney slapping me with her tail' I quickly claimed my side of the bed, letting her lay her head on my chest. The routine of that along with Petunia curling up at our feet returning. 

~Fin~


End file.
